


Wildflowers

by PeroxideMermaid



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, babysitter, flower shop owner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxideMermaid/pseuds/PeroxideMermaid
Summary: Valentine's day is just another day the commercial industry exploits.





	Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Last year Love From OQ Fic entry. Decided to post it here because it is honestly one of my favorites pieces and plus.

" **I can tell you that the end of a life is the sum of the love that was lived in it, that whatever you think you have sworn, being here at the end of Jem's life is not what is important. It was being here for every other moment."**

— **Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Princess**

 

Regina had always dreamed with having a family. A husband whose strong morals only fail in comparison with his love and a kid or two who were excited to live even though this world is corrupted to the very skeletal structure of society. Yes, a family to always look forward to arriving after a very long day of work. A family which they could spend their weekends cuddled up or helping the kids with their homework, or simply going to the park to enjoy of a sunny day and some exercise. She almost had that dream in her grasps. Regina had married Daniel, a man whose heart was pure. A man whose love didn't have beginning or ending. With him Regina felt infinite and when she got pregnant with Henry things had been perfect.

At least for a while.

After. Year of Henry's birth, Daniel contracted a strange illness that eventually took him away from her. For a really long time, Regina was devastate, her will to live wavering for a fracture of a moment until she was reminded that Daniel will keep living through their son, Henry. She eventually moved on but love? That four letter word was out of the question.

Loving again would only mean opening scars that were barely healed. Loving meant opening her heart to someone who will eventually leave. There was no way she'd take such a risk, the prospect alone filling her with chills that tampered with her dreams.

So years passed by, and Regina began working with her father on his floral shop. It was a breath of fresh air to work around beautiful flowers, she only hated her job whenever Valentine's day rolled around. All the gooey couples that went in and out made her stomach churn, long for the man whose eyes meant the world to him. Luckily, Henry had the same eyes full of love and devotion. If there was one thing she is grateful for in her relationship with Daniel (other than all the good memories and love they shared) it was Henry. Because God knows where she would be at this very moment if she didn't have him.

Ever since she started working on the flower shop, after renouncing to her job on a firm that only sucked the life out of her, Regina had been in peace. The many antics she sees around the shop great for building up a funny day or two during the week. But what she enjoyed the most was the morning where one of the patrons would always come in, buy a flower and give it to her. The gesture always did warm her heart, and it was a sentiment that would always get her through the day, amongst other things. For some strange reason she always waited for him to ask her out, not that she would accept dating is something she doesn't indulge in, but he never did. Maybe he read her well and thought it was best to not do so (oddly enough she felt rather bad about that). But it was best that he didn't, otherwise she will have to say no and Regina is pretty sure she'd feel extremely bad about it.

That didn't mean her friends were in agreement to her non-dating life. Actually, they moved heaven and hell trying to set her up. For example, Mal has told her that her friend Jefferson would be perfect for her; and oh Rosalie? Also known as Tink, well she said that maybe her reluctance to date was because she wanted to branch out, that maybe her friend Emma was the best fit. Or Cru-Cru when she suggested Regina just needed sex and she had the perfect person for that, Graham. Something told Regina that she was talking by experience and she really, really declined Cruella outright without a second thought. After all she dates a lot of crazy people, male and female. Ever since then they have stopped trying to set her up and she was glad.

All she needed and was her son, her job and a tube of rocky road ice cream that was calling her name all the way from her apartment on top of the flower shop, a sort of gift from Henry sir who owns the building. But for now, she'll enjoy another day of work and then homework with her son while she cooks them dinner, also while deciding what story are they going to be reading before bedtime.

Like any other day, Regina tends to the flowers, making sure they are watered, that the temperature of the room is in the most optimize condition, treating the stems, making sure to take care of the excessive leaves and on and on until her head space is only on the treatment of the flowers. When that happened, Regina's surrounding (sounds more specifically) seem to disappeared leaving her in a zen environment. Which is why doesn't hear the bell ringing, announcing a new, maybe old, customer. For a long while nothing happens, no words, no sounds from the person who entered the shop. But Regina feels a presence, though she thinks for a moment she is imagining things so she continues doing her job, singing a soothing song for the plants. A full minute passed by as she sang, when someone began to speak.

"Have anyone ever told you you have a lovely voice." Right on cue, Regina jumps, dropping the cutting tools to the ground. Hands flew up her chest, trying to catch her heart that was beating frantically. The brunette turned to the owner of the voice and breathed out a sigh. "My apologies. I didn't mean to startle you." Regina shook her head, finally catching her breath.

"It is quite alright." She crouched to reach for the cutting tool, action that was mirrored by her company who is faster than her to grab it. Regina stands up again, taking the cutting tools offered by the client. "But you really shouldn't be sneaking behind someone with scissors in their hands." The person across her chuckles.

"Noted." And oh that deep accent is beautiful. The blue eyes man looking around, quietly examining the room. "There are a lot of new flowers." He points out because yes, he spends a lot of time in the store to noticed the difference. Which makes Regina grin.

"You know, seasons change and Valentine's day is coming." Putting her gardening tool in the front pocket of her apron, Regina tilts her head.

"Oh yes, Valentine's day. A commercial holiday to exploit the pockets of the fools in love." His hands reached into his pockets, a sheepish grin covering his countenance. He always was full of quirky and witty words like that, and usually they made Regina laugh but this time she opted for another action, which was raising her brow.

"Is that so?" But really, she agrees with him. Still Valentine's day was on of the most lucrative days of the year, right along graduation season and mother's day. Even though she really hates the fourteen, she cannot deny how much it helps the shop to thrive. "I'm guessing you are single this time around." Regina finds it hard to believe though, with those brilliant cyanic eyes, that scruff, those dimples that deepened whenever he smile, or the way words float around his accent made him appealing to anyone. Sure, yes, she sees the appeal but isn't interested in engaging in anything with him, and he seems to feel the same way about her. The man shakes his head, taking out his hands from his pocket to shrug.

"Haven't had luck on the dating department, for a really long time now." He confesses with a slight pout but quickly recovers, "But I suppose it is better that way. Not enough free time to go out and have fun..." On cue, his eyes drift to the clock overhead the counter, Regina following his gaze. The clock read 9:15 am. "Which made him sigh softly, "I'm late again." Robin's gaze (yes his name is Robin, Regina had learned it one day he was speaking to her father) went back to Regina, more specifically over her shoulder. Her company walked closer to her, faces coming close to one another. Her heart skipped a beat, treacherous heart. But when he moved to the side to reach for something behind her, most likely a flower, a sense of disappointment washed over her but Regina didn't allow it to show. After all, it isn't like she is interested in him or anything (what a big fat liar she is.) "Sunflowers." He muttered, offering the bright as the sun piece. Regina always had a love for sunflowers, it was something she cannot explain. "You know what they mean, right?" And Regina shakes her head, but yes she knows. Not in vain is her favorite flower and it is the very first time someone actually gift it to her, because that is what it is. Robin is going to buy it but give it to her like he always does whenever he has a chance on coming into the shop. "Warmth, happiness, loyalty..." He muttered softly. "I think this flower represents you perfectly." Regina grinned at that, lifting the bloom to her nose to smell the scent of the sun. Warmth, because this shops is that, a warm blanket that saved her from the coldness of the life she led a year ago. Happiness, that can only be sum up in one word, Henry. And loyalty because her heart still belongs to Daniel, that still hasn't changed.

"Oddly enough, it is my favorite flower." Those words made the man smile. "Thanks."

"You are most welcome." Robin looked over at the price, and took the money out of his pocket and passed it to Regina. "I'll see you soon." With nothing more to say, Robin bid his goodbyes and left the store.

When Robin left, Regina walked to the back of the counter and placed the sunflower on the base she kept there with all the flowers Robin had given her that week. By the end of it, she had a beautiful bouquet with an assortment of flowers different shapes and colors. They mismatch but at the same time held a certain, unique, kind of beauty that wasn't matched by anything. Only Regina could understand the beauty behind it, almost like a lost poem. Taking one last sniff of the many flowers, Regina then returned back to her work, zero interruptions the rest of the morning.

|xXx|

Valentine's day rolled in quicker than she had anticipated. The store was full to maximum capacity. Many, many indecisive people walked around the small shop, trying to figure out what kind of flowers their partners would like. At the end of their dilemma they always chose roses. Red, white there even been request for black ones. But who is she to judge? Her job is to facilitate the flowers so they can reach their happy, happy ending. All she truly wanted was for this day to be over so she could go back home, sit down with Henry to watch a movie while, only for tonight, they stuffed themselves with chocolates. For some reason her son always came back home with tons of chocolate. Her ten years seems to have admirers everywhere. But she can't blame him, he definitely got his good looks from Daniel. Oh how she is reminded about years back when he Henry had such a chubby face that she kissed and kissed. Regina always said that as a tiny baby, her son resemble her but in reality, he had always had an uncanny resemblance to Daniel. The sole thought makes her heart ache with a certain sweet and sour feeling. How much she misses him, how much she misses that first year of Henry's life where he was in it. How much she misses his unorthodox Valentine's day plans. Nevertheless, life goes on and she has to do her very best for her son's sake.

Noon came in and with it brought, Tink, Mal and Cru. Regina's brow furrow when the trio entered the flower shop. "Don't you guys have jobs?" She asks as a matter of a hello. Regina moved the base with Robin's flowers to the back, right beside her purse to be reminded to take them upstairs to the apartment. When she returned to where she was previously standing, the store was finally empty, except for the trio. Looks like the guy with the weird hairdo (she is pretty sure it was a toupee) didn't find something suitable after all. "Great you are alone." Tink said, moving to the entrance where she put the close sign on and locked the door. If she knew them well, and she did, these three were up to no good. "Why are you three here?" Regina asked, leaning over the counter. The trinity of blondes, because that's the name she had given to her insane assortment of friends. How they all get alone with the all so different personalities? That is still a mystery even to Regina, but it is a refreshing group of friends. Never a dull moment with them. Separate they were too much but band together? They were a force to be wreck with and Regina has the slight feeling they had band against a common enemy, her.

"Well, darling..." Cruella began, moving around the counter to stand side by side to the brunette, now looking over at the other two. "We decided to ditch our dates for tonight and go out as a group thing." But the platinum blonde voice sounded annoyed. She wasn't in agreement with that, it was most likely a case of being out voted by the other two. Even so, Regina had a hard time believing that. She'd been at the end of their plots too many times before to not see the obvious glow of a trap.

"Are you serious?" Regina questioned, crossing her arms together. "Because this feels like an over elaborated scheme. For what exactly? I still don't know but it feels that way." The three other women shared a look, and Regina smiled almost sheepishly, it seems like she was right.

"You always have to see the worse in us?" Questioned Mal, but she did not give a chance to Regina to answer to it. "We've tried to set you up in dates, all of us, but you'd denied it thus far. So we wanted you to have company for tonight."

"I have company, he's name is Henry and I am content with that." Regina shot back, a tad defensively. "Besides, you, more than these two..." The brunette points to Cru and Tink, "Had been looking forward to tonight. This is the only time you will have with your daughter."

"Which is why she is coming with us..." Mal said with a grin. Ever since Lily started university, Mal hadn't really seen her daughter. A few days back, while the brunette and her were having lunch, Lily called to say she'd be home for Valentine's day because she had the slight feeling her roommate was going to use their dorm for her dinner. Mal had been more than happy to oblige, and Regina knows this well, the smile that bloomed on the blonde's face reminded Regina of a bouquet of Daisies, all bright and happy. Still, the brunette smelled something rotten in all of this. She quite couldn't pinpoint what exactly. But the best course of action was to agree, they'll just keep bothering her until she says yes and Regina doesn't have much of a break time. Henry had prepared her lunch for the day as a Valentine present and she'd be damn if she spoils it.

"Fine." She muttered sulkily. "But I need to find someone to take care of Henry tonight since his usual babysitter has a date." Standing up straight, she then pushed Cruella, who was at her side, to where Mal and Tink were standing. "No leave. I have a lunch to eat and not enough time." When the three blonde's smiled, Regina simply rolled her eyes. What did she get herself into? Mills has no clue, but whatever it was, it won't end well.

"I'll pick you up tonight." Said Tink before being ushered out the door. "You'll we will have so much fun." But Regina didn't simply scoffed, opening the door so the three of them would get out, and before they could say something else, Regina closed the door and locked it. A soft sigh left her lips, digits pinching the bridge of her nose.

"This is not going to end well." She muttered before making her way to the back to eat that lunch she had been dreaming about.

|xXx|

"I don't see why you have to get all dressed up if you are going out with Mal, Cruella and Tink..." An annoyed, pre-teen said, sulking on the bed as Regina finishes her hair. When she told Henry that their night would be cut short because she was going out with her friends, he wasn't all to happy but he didn't say anything that would make her angry. For as long as he can remember, Regina and him had spent Valentine's day, or more precisely night, together.

"Because I like to look good for myself." She stressed the last word. Regina turned where she was sitting. Her eyes went to Henry who was sitting at the edge of the bed, popping a piece of chocolate. "Besides it is only one night. Maybe ill get the girls off my case for a while." She stood up, walking towards her little boy, who was not that little anymore, and kissed his forehead. "Also, It is a school night and you need to uphold your bedtime." The boy rolled his eyes, a trait that he got from her. Sassy to the very bone but she sent him the 'I'm not amused' look and he deflated. "Now, you have at least an hour before bed, spend it wisely and no more chocolates. Your new babysitter should be on her way. Why don't you go to the living room to watch tv and wait for her arrival."

With a defeated sigh, Henry did as he was told and headed to the living room while Regina put on the finishing touches. Lipstick, heels and earning were on just in time to hear the door bell. The brunette moved out of the room, and followed the path that lead to the door. When she opened the door, her eyes widen.

"Robin.."

Oh!

"Hello Regina." The man smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, rather confused. For a moment she thought that her suspicions about her friend's setting her up were right. But Regina, not once, said anything about him and the flowers that he gave her. So it wouldn't make sense, at all. Regardless of that, it is too suspicious.

"I'm the babysitter..." He said with a sheepish smile and oh, she wasn't expecting that.

Regina's eyes widen, again, but they soften up rather quickly. She isn't against it, actually it just proves that men and women can have the exact job, no matter what it is. The brunette manages a smile, "I have to be honest, I wasn't expecting this." Regina confessed, moving out-of-the-way so Robin could go in. Robin shook his head, a soft chuckle leaving his lips, the sound quite alluring to Regina. "I get that reaction every time, don't worry." He turned, grinning at her. Finally, he seemed to noticed how she is dressed. A strapless blue dress that hugged her body perfectly, black pumps, blood-red lips and a half up do to tight the look around. His eyes wandered a bit much, making Regina blush because the way he was looking at her wasn't the usual lustful stare she got whenever she walk down the street, no. It was appreciative, it was almost like he was cherishing the view, committing it to memory. "You look absolutely stunning in every way."

Well then, now she feels like her face is a bright red tomato.

"Thank you." The heat from the blushing moved to the back of her neck. It was a strange feeling, but oddly enough, she likes it. For a long moment, they simply stared at one another. It was a spell being casted over them, magic seem to bleed from their bodies and Regina had the slight realization that she might actually feel attracted to Robin, more than she let herself to believe and for the first time since they'd known each other, the brunette can see the same in Robin's brilliant blue eyes. Nevertheless, like all spells, it was broken when her phone went off in the distance and Henry came padding into the small hallway that lead to the front door.

"Tink texted." He said, Henry's eyes falling on Robin. "Who's this?" His brow rose, lips pulling into thin line. Regina's reaction time delayed for a moment but after catching up to the boy's question, she shook her head and walked to him, taking the phone from his hand. "This is Robin. You met him before in the flower shop." Henry 'ohh' softly, nodding. "Yeah I remember. He was the guy that gave me a list of books to read." The boy's demeanor morphed into something Regina had seen many times before, pride. Pride because he managed to read at least three books in the list and he had been asking her to get him a few more.

"How did you like the books I suggested?" Robin spoke and her eyes immediately to him, "Because I brought a few with me and I was thinking you and I could discuss them." And just like that, Robin had won Henry over. Her son's smile brighten his face, and Regina was glad that at least someone who understands Henry was taking care of him for the night. Suddenly she doesn't feel so bad about interrupting their traditions, but they can always reclaim it tomorrow night.

"Mom?" Henry's voice broke through her line of thought, and she shook her head. "Tink's waiting for you downstairs." Her brow furrowed. "Are you kicking me out?" She asked and he smiled sheepishly, a 'Yes' falling from his lips. She did her best to pretend to be hurt but in all honesty she knew he just wanted to tackle the books as soon as possible. So she rolled her eyes. "Alright." She says almost broodingly turning to Robin. "There are some snacks in the fridge. Don't let him eat more chocolate, I think he had more than enough. My number is written down on a sticky note beside the phone and the number of the bar I am. If you need anything don't hesitate to call, or if anything happens..."

"Regina.." Robin called out, stopping her rambling mid-track. "Everything is going to be fine, don't worry." He smiled, "Now go, and give more money into the commercial holiday that's Valentine's day." Chuckling, Regina reached for her purse that was on the small table besides the door. It had been such a long a time since she'd been out, sure she had spent time with her friends but it was usually during lunch hours, never a bar, where there was a chance of someone hitting on her. With one last look to the pair of guys she was living behind, Regina headed outside, down the stairs and into the night where Tink was waiting for her just outside.

When the brunette got into the car with a goofy grin on her face, the small blonde looked at her weirdly and Regina couldn't help the sharp 'What' that left her lips. Tink shook her head, putting the car on drive and like that drove off to where Mal and Cruella were waiting, or so Regina thought. "Nothing... just that you were smiling like you are keeping a secret." The blonde muttered, and Regina snickered. "Maybe I am." The brunette replied back, "But you know a thing or two about secrets, don't you dear?" The driver gasp softly, and Regina rolled her eyes. After that they went silent, her mind drifting off to her apartment where her ten-year old was having the greatest time with Robin. She still cannot believe that he was the babysitter the agency had sent. Normally, Mary was the one to take care of the boy, seeing as they have known each other for such a long time but alas, Mary had a boyfriend, David and he had informed her he was planning on proposing so there's that.

It felt like forever but they finally reached the bar, Forbidden Fruit. It was one of the places to be if you ever visited New York. Regina hadn't visited that much the place, only during the day because it was where they always had lunch, that and the owner of the bar was their friend, August Booth. They've known each other for about fifteen years, August was actually one of Daniel's friends, even though being around him sent a pang to her chest truth was the pain wasn't as nearly as powerful as the way their friendship made her feel. August was almost like a brother to her so whenever he asked to go around the bar, whether it was with the girls or alone, she made sure to make time to do so. Plus, he was one of the people Henry liked the most, seeing as they both loved books.

Once they got out of the car, Regina fixed her dress, smoothing over the none-existent wrinkles over it. Even if she wasn't all too keen on going out, she still wants to look her best. "Ready?" Tink asked, standing by Regina's side. "Mal, Lily and Cru are already inside." Without anything more left to say, the pair made their way into the bar. Like she imagined, it was full with lovey dovey couples and a few tables were in what it seems to be as group date. At the far corner of the bar she saw the girls but before they headed there, Regina stopped. "I'm going to say hi to August, I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." The blonde half shrug, before she did as told. Regina moved to the bar area where her friend was working tirelessly. Upon seeing her, the man rose a brow, heading her way.

"Fancy seeing you here." He teased with a grin. Regina replied with a roll of her eyes. "Yes, well those three managed to convinced me to come." The brunette said after managing to grab one of the stools. "You seem to be having a good night." She looked around. August grinned, nodding his head as he reached for a bottle of Vodka, Cointreau and Apple Schnapps. "Valentine's day is great business." He said and she had to agree, just like her flower shop had lucrative day, so will the bar. Once he was done mixing the drink, he placed the appletini right in front of her, Regina smiled. "You know me so well." She muttered taking a sip of her drink. "You are spending the night with those three, I think a little liquid courage is needed." Oh how right he was. "I saw David and Mary a while ago, they were on their way to a restaurant. Where did you leave Henry?" Mills sips from her drink once more, before deciding to answer, "Home, with his new babysitter..." A beat of silence, "...Robin." The surprised expression on August was followed by a smirk that caused the brunette to roll her eyes and continue drinking. "The Robin?" He throws a towel over his shoulder before both hands were planted over the railing of the bar. "The same guy that goes to the flower shop every day to buy you a flower?" Regina was already regretting telling August about it. When the whole Robin thing began, she had needed someone to talk to so Booth was her best choice because if she told one of the girls, chances were they would try to set them up and Regina wasn't in the mood for dating, still isn't. "Yes that Robin. Now..." She stood up, holding her drink in one hand and purse on the other. "I am going to the table with the girls, you will have to wait to get all the teasing out of your system." Raising his hands defensively, August sniggered. Regina turning on her black heels, heading towards the table. Everything was well until she arrived and at the same time a man arrived as well. Regina's brow furrowed in confusion, the trio of blondes, and single brunette, sharing a look that was too conspiratory for her taste.

"About time..." Mal said, picking up her things. "This is Jefferson, your date for the night. Jefferson this is my friend Regina." Lily and Tink were having a conversation Regina couldn't quite discern, and Cruella was giving her a look she really disliked. Jefferson offered her his hand to shake and she accepted to be polite but her friends were dead, she should have known it was going to take such a turn. Everyone left before Regina could say something, leaving her alone with the guy. For a moment the silence was boarding the awkward kind, not knowing what she should say to him, and he seemed to be on the same boat...

"Oh boy this is going to be a long night..." She muttered to herself, glad that the music had turned a tad more louder making her words disappear in the sea of sound.

|xXx|

When Regina got home, it was with a long sigh. Jefferson had insisted to drive her since the girls had disappeared on her. She didn't have a too bad of a time, at first it was rather awkward but as the drink started flowing, they let the uncomfortable air bleed out, and started talking. Turns out, Jefferson is a fashion designer. His specialty was hats but he dabbles in everything every now and then. They talked about her job as a florist and he confessed that there were time he wanted to try some flower patterns on his designs but hadn't because picking a flower hadn't exactly been easy. The brunette had given him a few ideas that he absolutely adored and well that was that. She faked being tired after two hours, claiming that her job had taken the best of her that day, which wasn't a lie, and that is why she was back home. She slipped in quietly, took off her heels and headed to the living room where Robin was quietly reading a book that she couldn't read the title off.

"Hey..." She muttered, sitting down on the couch where he was sitting. Her legs were in pain, it had been a long time since she wore heels.

"Hey yourself." He replied, marking the page he was in before closing the book. "I wasn't expecting you till later." Robin placed the book on top of the coffee table, beside of what it seems a cup of tea. Now that she thinks about it, tea sounds so good after all the appletinis she drank courtesy of August.

Regina yawned softly, leaning back into the couch. "I suppose is due to the fact that my friends absolutely played me." She's thinking of a way to get back at them. Their intentions might have been pure but they went about it all wrong. Though she is aware that there was no way to go about it when it came to her. Robin on the other hand, turned, to her completely, interest peaked.

"What did they do? If is not too much to ask." Robin's eyes were fully on her. They held a kindness, that made Regina trust him in way that no other man had before. The brunette sighed once more, slender digits pinching the bridge of her nose. "They lured me into a date with some stranger..." Okay, he was a stranger for Regina but Mal had known Jefferson for a while, which is probably why she dared leaving Mills alone in the bar with him, otherwise she wouldn't have, Mal always been the most sensible of the group. "It wasn't that bad of a date, but it wasn't a great deal either." Robin whistle softly, and stood causing Regina to look up at him confused. The man chuckled, "I sense you need tea, do you mind if I bring you a cuppa?" And it was like he was reading her mind. Regina muttered a soft 'please' and left. Mills took the opportunity to go into Henry's room. He was sleeping soundly, a stack of books on his bedside. Regina was sure that a few of them weren't his but that something they can talk in the morning. Since she was already close to her bedroom, Regina decided it the perfect moment to get out off that tight dress and into something more comfortable. A few minutes later she was back in the living room sporting a tank top and pajama pants, face void of make up. She felt more like herself once more. When she sat down on the couch, her eyes traveled to the base on the coffee table where the flowers Robin gave her were on display, she blushed because he must have noticed them while she was away. Maybe he must think she is insane or something like that. Or maybe not? After all, he did give the floors and it was not polite to get rid of them like they were nothing. He actually look around the shop to pick on, never has he ever giving Regina the same flower twice and if he kept that up, then he was bound to run out of new flowers to give her.

"Here you go." Robin's voice cut through her thoughts. Regina's head bobbed gently as she accepted the cup of tea. "Thanks..." The aroma woke her up, the warmth of the ceramic mug waking her up. She is a coffee addict but even she cannot deny the allure of a good cup of tea, and since Robin is British the chances of that one being a really delicious one had her excited. "Now that you have tea, we can talk about your impromptu date." Regina groaned, carefully taking a sip of her tea, it only caused Robin to chuckle. "That bad?" He rose a brow. "Not really..." She managed to say before setting the cup down over her lap, "But I don't see a second date in the future. He was nice and all but I might suspect he is gay." Robin almost choked on his tea, causing Regina to laugh. "How exactly did you get to that conclusion?" The man dared to questioned, "Because.." She cleared her throat, "... He kept asking about August, the owner of the bar. I introduced them when August brought a refill and ever since that moment, Jefferson kept asking me about his life." Without even realizing it, Robin was closer to her. If he noticed, he didn't let on but Regina was too immerse telling him about her date that she didn't even noticed how close to one another they were. They spent about an hour in that position, tea going cold, or what was left of it, and the conversation flowing like it didn't with Jefferson. When Regina yawned, Robin grinned, taking the cup from her hands and placing it on the coffee table. "I should be going. I've kept you up more than you have to." Regina was about to say that he shouldn't worry but a yawn won over and he stood up. The brunette did the same. "Thanks for taking care of Henry." She finally said, because even though this was a surprise, Regina was actually glad. Plus, this opportunity had given the chance to get to know Robin better and also it made her realize that going out with someone wasn't so bad. She didn't feel guilt about it, even though Jefferson isn't the one for her. Regina lead Robin to the door after he picked up his things. When he was about to open the door, the man turned to her. "I lend Henry a few books he wanted to read." Regina nodded, she figured as much. "He's a brilliant kid." Regina beamed with pride, "I know."

"Also one more thing..." He took something out of his bag, and gave it to Regina, it was a box of chocolate. "I'd give you flowers but you have quite the lovely bouquet on the living room..." Regina blushed, "A rather handsome and nice gentleman gave them to me. Aren't they simple beautiful?" Regina's compliment seemed to made Robin blushed, oh the pride flared up. "Speaking of him..." The brunette gathered her wits, and got on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, "Happy Valentine's day, Robin." They both smiled at one another. "You know what was my favorite part of the night?" Regina asked, to which Robin shook his head no, "Strangely enough, getting home to you..." If he was smiling before, then now he was beaming like the sun.

"I have to be honest, I've never like this day but for tonight, I can say for the first time that I actually do." He then placed a kiss, on her cheek, turning the knob to the door, "Goodnight, Regina." The brunette took a step back, watching Robin crossed the door. But before he could leave, Regina grabbed his wrist, Robin stopped dead in his track with a confused look on his face. "Would you be my valentine?" It was cheesy and completely not Regina but the words had been blurted out before she had the chance to think them through. In his surprise, Robin walked back into the apartment, and without even thinking, without even realizing, he grabbed her face and kissed her. It came as a shock to Regina the sudden kiss but she couldn't deny that it felt good, it felt right. Once Robin pulled away, both with their eyes closed, Robin muttered a yes against her lips before taking a step back. "Good..." She finally opened her eyes, and smile. "See you tomorrow?" She inquired, and he nodded, "Same place, same hour." He winked and left.

Maybe Valentine's day wasn't too bad after all.

 


End file.
